Let's NOT Talk About It
by TheHesitantWriter
Summary: What really happened after Brian and Olivia left the courthouse and the end of "Undercover Blue." Hot Bensidy sex! :) Rated M. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a little one-shot of what I think happened after Brian and Olivia left the courthouse at the end of "Undercover Blue." Please read and enjoy! Follow me at Hesitant_Writer on Twitter! **

"Brian, you didn't do anything," she said grabbing hold of his arm. She looked deep into his eyes. She didn't see him as damaged goods, why should he?

"Once accused. Always under suspicion," he paused, "Even from you." He knew where this conversation was headed and he knew it was his fault it was heading that way, but part of him was still angry. It was over, the trial was over, his name was cleared.

And yet, he was still angry.

She looked at him stunned, "What are you talking about?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "I believed you." She could feel the burn of tears forming in her throat and behind her eyes. She knew where he was taking this. She almost couldn't believe it. He was the one who wanted her all those years ago and she foolishly threw him away. Now, all these years later, they were together again and happy. This time around, she had wanted him, and now he's going to throw her away.

"Maybe I deserve it," she thinks to herself, "I'll finally know what it feels like."

She watched him for a moment trying to figure out what was going through his head. She wanted this to be a happy moment for them. His name was cleared. He was a free man again. Why did he have to make it so difficult? Did he really think she didn't believe him?

He stared at her. He thought about what he was going to say next. He knew it would hurt her feelings. He didn't care. He saw it as the end. He was convinced she thought he really raped a young girl while undercover. That hurt a hell of a lot more than what he was going to say to her. "I wish I could believe that," he said as he turned to walk down the rest of the courthouse steps.

She stood there shocked for a second. "Brian!" she shouted, following him, "C'mon, what are you saying?" she almost chuckled near the end. She couldn't believe this was happening.

He kept walking and didn't reply. "Oh, what so we're over now?" she said raising her voice a little. She was angry and hurt. She broke her back defending him to everyone. _Everyone_. The squad, her partner, Barba, the list goes on.

The only person she didn't need to convince was herself.

She knew he didn't do it. When Heather finally told her the real story, Olivia had tears in her eyes. She was so relieved that Brian would finally be free. She couldn't wait to rub it in Strauss' face.

Brian stopped and turned around. "I don't know," he said looking anywhere but at her, "I don't know."

She sighed. That was the worst answer she ever could have gotten. It was a yes or no question, and she got, "I don't know." That's worse than sending a long text message to a friend and only getting, "K," for a response.

He was frustrated. He knew he didn't want to let her go, but could he really trust her? He looked at her; he saw the look of confusion on her face. It was the same look she'd worn the entire trial. She was being pulled in two different directions, yet she stuck by him. She sat on his side of the courtroom the entire time and never missed a day, not even arraignment. She even dropped by his apartment frequently to make sure he was holding up. Of course she believed him. She was in love with him, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

After an awkward silence, he finally spoke, "You wanna get a drink somewhere and _not_ talk about it?" he showcased his best smart-ass smirk. He knew it made her melt, even if she protested she hated it.

She flashed him her best, "you're an ass," smile and walked toward him. Together they walked down the rest of the courthouse steps. He reached over and grabbed her gloved hand, wishing he could feel her skin. It had been too long. They hadn't touched or made love the entire trial. He missed the feel of her skin against his.

"Later," he thought to himself, "hopefully."

They walked down the street to one of their favorite restaurants. They grabbed two seats at the bar and gave the bartender their orders. There was an awkward silence at first. Neither knew what to say, there wasn't really much else to talk about with everything that happened and the almost break up that just took place.

She spoke up first, "Wasn't this where we had our Valentine's Date?" she smiled.

"I believe it was," he said, "Although, I can't really remember. I was so captivated by you and that red dress you were wearing," he winked at her.

She blushed a little. "That's one of my favorite dresses," she said.

"Mine, too," he grinned wickedly at her.

"Really?" she asked, "I wasn't sure if you liked it or not. You were so eager to get it off me; I didn't think you liked the way it looked. Now I know it looked too good," she smiled teasingly.

"Hey, I just wanted to open my box of chocolates," he stated casually.

She laughed. "Well, I'm sorry you got it later than expected."

"It was worth the wait," he smiled at her. He remembered that night well. They had just finished dinner when she got called in. Both were so disappointed. Olivia was almost in tears as Brian drove her over to the crime scene. He drove most of the way with one hand, holding Olivia's in his other. Every now and then he kissed it knowing it made her feel a little better. Before she got out of the car at the crime scene, he gave her a few small kisses and promised he'd wait up for her despite her protests. When she finally rolled in at 4AM, he was sitting on her couch watching TV. As soon as she put her purse and jacket down, his lips were on hers. He'll never forget how great that night was, how great she was. He had never felt closer to her. That night he knew he never wanted to let her go.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked over at him from her barstool. That was one of her favorite nights. Even though she got called in, coming home to Brian was the perfect ending.

Realizing she didn't have her gloves on anymore, Brian reached over and took her hand in his. He lightly grazed his thumb along the back of it and looked at her. She seemed much more relaxed now. He realized just how much this trial affected her. It wasn't just stressful for him; it took a toll on her as well. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She smiled under the touch. He grinned back and closed the space between them.

The kiss sent chills Olivia's spine. She had missed him. His kisses, his cuddles, his touch in general. She never wanted to go without it again.

Brian gently separated from her and noticed both of their drinks were gone. He gave her a sly smile and said, "You wanna get out of here?"

* * *

Olivia fumbled to get her keys out to unlock her apartment door. Brian's lips attacking the spot behind her ear made it difficult for her to focus. She tried so hard to keep him at bay the whole way home, but by the time they got to her door, there was no stopping him. She couldn't really say she minded, either.

Once she let them into her apartment, she threw her jacket and purse haphazardly onto the couch and turned back to Brian who had just locked the door. Their lips met again as he walked them back towards her bedroom. Olivia made quick work of his jacket and was now tackling his suit. Brian had her pants already unbuttoned and was trying to work her sweater off. They bumped into the doorframe of her bedroom and broke apart. He took it as an opportunity to get her sweater over her head, revealing her camisole underneath. At this point, his suit jacket was gone and his button up shirt was untucked from his pants.

He looked at her and laughed, "We're both wearing too many layers."

She shrugged while reaching to unbutton his shirt, "It's winter, Baby. Besides, it makes the reward that much better," she winked at him.

He caressed her arms and began to kiss her neck, "Hmm, I like the reward any time of year," he teased.

Olivia closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of his lips on her neck. She had just finished undoing the last button of his shirt. She stripped it off him and threw it on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest expecting to feel skin but instead felt the fabric of his wife-beater tank top he was wearing underneath.

"Damn it, Brian," she breathed, pulling his tank top off at the same time.

He laughed, understanding her frustration, "Told you."

She gently pushed him away and started moving them into the bedroom. He had his hands on the waist of her jeans trying to pull them off her. She pushed his hands down, guiding him as he took her pants off. He looked at her with lust in his eyes and fused his lips with hers again. Lost in his kiss for a moment, she forgot he still had his pants on.

She broke their kiss, "I need you naked, too," she breathed.

He chuckled, "Of course, Baby. What fun is it for me if I'm still dressed?" He grabbed the waist of his pants but she stopped him.

"No," she said lustfully, smirking at him, "Let me."

He smiled at her as she pulled the last part of his suit off him. She returned her mouth to his, their lips crashing together, as she gently pushed him onto the bed. He pulled her down with him and began to take the camisole off her, leaving her in a matching set of bra and panties.

"I _love_ that you match your underwear," he said, "So sexy."

She giggled, "I know."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss that lit her fire all the way to her core. She couldn't wait any longer, the last little few pieces of fabric had to go. She needed to be close to him and he could sense it.

She tugged at his boxers and he lifted himself up just high enough so she could get them off. He then flipped them over so she was on bottom. He unhitched her bra and took it off, throwing it to the side with his right hand as he began to use his left hand to work off her panties. As he pulled the fabric down, he made sure to run his hands down her long legs. He knew she liked how much attention he gave her legs.

He crawled back up to her and settled himself on top of her. She reached down and fondled his mostly hard penis and he groaned a little in her ear.

She giggled, "I know, it's been a while."

He looked at her and brushed some of the hair out of her face. He leaned down and planted a few soft kisses on her lips. "I've missed you," he whispered.

Seriousness had taken over. She realized they were on the same page. This wasn't just make-up sex, or we-haven't-fucked-in-a-while sex, this was close, this was intimate.

This was their way of saying, "Not only have I missed you, but I don't ever want to miss you again."

He leaned in and kissed her one more time. He reached down and softly rubbed her clit with his thumb, making sure she was ready. She sighed happily at the contact and he knew it was time.

Before he entered her, he thought to himself, "Don't hurt her. Yes, it's been a while, but don't be an animal. Be gentle with her. _Love_ her."

He kissed her passionately as he slowly entered her. She gasped in his mouth. He began a slow rhythm inside her. She broke their kiss and whispered in his ear, "Oh, Bri, I've missed you, too." He began to pick up speed and he could hear her breathing hasten.

After a few moments, she tried to flip them over but he wouldn't let her. "No, Baby," he whispered, "Just relax. Let me take care of you."

She moaned. "Well, take more," she said arching her back into him.

He let out a moan and began to move faster and harder into her. He leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. The feeling of his tongue sent tingles all over Olivia's body. She grasped at his back as he got her closer and closer to her climax. She was surprised at how fast her body was ready. It really had been too long for them. "So close," she whispered.

"Me, too," he said, "Try to wait for me, I want us to finish together."

His words almost brought tears to her eyes. He was such a gentle lover. Sure, he had a tough guy exterior, but on the inside he was sweet and sensitive, especially to her, and she loved him for it.

"I'm almost there," he whispered to her. He could tell she was ready; he hoped she held on a little longer.

"I know, Baby," she breathed. His body felt so good against hers. She had missed the feel of his skin, of his hands. She almost never wanted it to end.

He moaned, pulling her from her thoughts, "Let go, Baby, I'm right behind you."

Her whole body tensed up as her orgasm ripped through her. She felt him let go inside her and she moaned. He continued his rhythm as they rode out their climaxes. Eventually he slowed down to a stop. Both were surprised at how quickly it went, but both were still satisfied with the outcome.

He rested his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. Neither said anything, they were both breathing too heavily.

He felt himself go limp and pulled out of her. He rested on his side next to her and ran his hand over her stomach. She looked over at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her, leaned forward, and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I know this doesn't fix everything," he sighed, "We still need to talk."

She turned her body so she was facing him and ran her fingers along his jaw. He looked into her eyes, and for the first time in a while, the confusion was gone.

"No," she whispered, "we don't."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review or contact me at Hesitant_Writer on Twitter! **


End file.
